


Supermarket Flowers

by grillantho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Language of Flowers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: Purple Hyacinth; Meaning sorrow, I am sorry. Please forgive me.“So you said to give these to someone when you’re really sorry.” Rin started, placing down the flowers. “I am.” Rin knelt down on the fresh dirt. “Sorry that is, I’m sorry old man.” He stared at the headstone in front of him. It was cold and unfeeling, the complete opposite of Fujimoto Shiro.Inspired by Ed Sheeran's songSupermarket Flowers
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, mention of - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Supermarket Flowers

_Purple Hyacinth; Meaning sorrow, I am sorry. Please forgive me._

The streets were busy as ever, life was moving around him. People were pushing past him on their way to work and he just walked aimlessly. Rin kept his hands in his pockets and his hood blocked his face. It was only 3 days ago that he last saw his father and he was avoiding going home, he couldn’t face the pity-filled looks he was getting from his brother and the other men at the monastery. 

His tail wiggled from under his shirt and he scratched his chest uncomfortably. Out of everything, _that_ was the weirdest thing to get used to. He barely noticed the change of his ears, and he was finally able to speak without a lisp but that damn tail had a mind of its own and he was tired of having to hide it from Yukio. 

Speaking of his brother… He hadn’t seen much of him since he came back. Rin was really surprised that Yukio hadn’t asked him any questions, if the tables were turned he’d have asked a million questions. Maybe that’s why Yukio was the smart one. 

He glanced at the flowers outside the supermarket he was standing close to. There were three different types on display, purple, red and white ones. _Why the hell do those flowers look so familiar?_ Rin thought, trying to figure out where he’d seen them before. The memory hit him like a truck. 

_”Daddy! Why’re there so many purple flowers on the table?” Was the first thing out of Rin’s mouth the moment he walked in from school. He and Yukio had gone to put their homework on the table as usual, but it was occupied by the mysterious flowers._

_Shiro took a moment to finish the sentence he was writing and looked up at his boys. “Did you know that every single flower means something?” He asked, Rin shook his head while Yukio nodded slowly. Shiro quirked a brow and gestured to Yukio. “Ah Yukio! Care to explain?”_

_“Well, I heard from someone on the playground that there are blue flowers called…” He thought for a moment, face scrunching up. "Don’t forget me’s!” He exclaimed. “An’ they said that that you give them to someone you never want to forget about.” Yukio finished, looking up at Shiro with a nervous expression._

_“You’re right! You were really close to the name too, they’re called ‘Forget me not’s’.” Shiro grinned at his sons. “Well, these flowers mean that I’m really sorry! You could learn a lesson from these Rin.”_

_“Hey! I didn’t do nothin’!” Rin exclaimed. Shiro snorted and got up from the table. He picked up two of the flowers and knelt down in front of the twins. “I’m giving these to someone real special, but you can each have one.” He handed a flower to each boy. “Give these to someone when you’re really sorry, like, the sorriest you’ve ever been.”_

Rin felt the tears coming again, and he furiously blinked them away. No way in hell was he going to bawl like a baby in the middle of the street. Checking his pockets for his wallet, he made sure he had enough yen to buy a bouquet of the purple flowers.

* * *

“So you said to give these to someone when you’re really sorry.” Rin started, placing down the flowers. “I am.” Rin knelt down on the fresh dirt. “Sorry that is, I’m sorry old man.” He stared at the headstone in front of him. It was cold and unfeeling, the complete opposite of Fujimoto Shiro.

“I’m still not used to the fact that you aren’t here anymore dad. I… I miss ya.” He looked around the rest of the graveyard. “I- I don’t think I can do this without you.” he whispered. 

“Why’d ya have to go on and die, huh? You just dropped that bombshell and left?” He shook his head in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. He sat there for a few more moments before getting up and going back to the house. 

He had a dinner to cook that night.

* * *

It became a tradition as the years went on to bring purple Hyacinths to his father’s grave on the anniversary of his death. The first year was the hardest, him and Yukio were still recovering from the massive battle earlier that year so they sat in silence after setting the flowers down. Rin kept replaying the memories of what he saw in the past in his head, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault his father got possessed that day he still felt pretty damn guilty. Kuro was very helpful that day and helped Rin from having a mental breakdown the moment he got off the train. 

The sidhe quite liked tagging along for the visits and Rin appreciated the company. Yukio tended to go quiet when he was deep in thought and Rin couldn’t stand the quiet on days like those. He often chatted to Kuro when Yukio was off in his own world, and snickered quietly when Kuro made fun of the people around them.

Rin gradually got more and more comfortable with speaking to Shiro’s grave. This year he brought the last photo he got with Shiro. It was at his middle school graduation, _God, I was so angsty back then_ he thought with a snicker. He closed his eyes and imagined his father was sitting in front of him. 

“So dad, how’ve you been? I asked Yukio and Ryuuji to give me a moment alone with ya.” He swallowed thickly, “I’m gettin’ married soon. Well, not officially as Japan is stupid, but Ryu’s adopting me.” He let out a small laugh, “Stupid right? But we wanna stay in Japan and get married so we have to do it this way.” He opened his eyes and the image of his father faded. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping the name you gave me. I’ll be Rin Okumura-Suguro pretty soon. Sounds nice, eh?”

Clearing his throat he stared for a moment at the worn headstone. “Christ, it’s been 10 years?” he whispered. “I miss ya dad, I really do.”

* * *

__**Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down"**

**_**But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink  
** _ **

**_**_**Oh, I'm in pieces, it's tearin' me up, but I know  
** _ ** _ **

**_**_**_**A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved** _ ****** _ ** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's about one am right now, and I have to be up in 5 hours buT I could not sleep until I wrote this lmao. I really hope you enjoyed. I also had to add in a little bonrin at the end, because I cannot write something without those two lol.
> 
> That last little part about the adult adoption was inspired by the way Ryuuji and Rin get married in KorrinBelle's 'Domesticia'. If you haven't read that work yet, you totally should. It's fantastic!
> 
> P.s: Any guesses as to who Shiro was giving those flowers to in the flashback?


End file.
